Wishes
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: He'd never thought, or considered, that it would come down to this. It shouldn't have. All he'd ever wished for was simply love, and it was about time for the pain his loved ones had been feeling got back around. Continuation of "Going Down". ONE-SHOT.


-1**Wishes**

**A Follow-Up to "Going Down"**

**(AN: I just got back from seeing Eclipse when I wrote this. Thankfully I had to pull across a similar storyline, so it was good fuel for the fire. Oh, and prepare for the drama. Ha.)**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes **_

_**In the night sky **_

_**Are like shooting stars **_

_**I could really use a wish right now **_

_**Wish right now, wish right now **_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes **_

_**In the night sky **_

_**Are like shooting stars **_

_**I could really use a wish right now **_

_**Wish right now, Wish right now **_

**- "Airplanes" by B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams**

He'd never thought, or even considered, that it would come down to this. It shouldn't have. Kendall Knight stood out on the balcony of room 2J with his head hung in remorse. He watches his lover slowly creep over to where the small brunette girl had ran off to minutes earlier. He watched the boy pull the cabana curtain open.

"Camille?" he heard off in the distance.

Kendall sat down in one of the plastic chairs that was sitting out on the balcony and put his head in his hands. It was officially out of hand in more ways than one.

Not only was the whole situation out of hand. No one would have imagined the brains and the voice of boy band Big Time Rush to be having an affair behind both of their girlfriends' backs. His heart ached as he looked through the small cracks in between his fingers at the scene that unfolded before him.

"I'm not like that, Camille."

That was all it took. The tears flowed down Kendall's cheeks like a river. He simply couldn't help it. He was in love and he couldn't fight it. Not to mention he was hurting the ones he loved in the process. The thing was though, he didn't love the person he was hurting the most, but she didn't know.

Closed doors within the Palmwoods, Rocque Records, and a theater in New York City held their secret that was begging to be shouted from the pit of Kendall's chest.

Camille was right, it wasn't just once, or twice, Logan can keep his lies.

He pulled his hands away from his face and looked back down in just enough time to see Camille running away from Logan, tears pouring from her eyes as she sobbed loudly and uncontrollably.

"He let her go."

He whispered the words daringly, shock and hope the only way to describe his tone. His heart flipped and somersaulted, ready to claim the smaller boy as his own as soon as he got back to the room, finally.

That's when he saw it.

A tiny piece of metal was sparkling from his hand. Kendall's eyes zoomed in on the object. He would know it anywhere.

The symbol of his one sided passion dangled from in between Logan's fingers. He studied the boy's facial expression for any signs of carelessness, anger, or any sign that would point towards him.

Logan's eyes studied the bracelet before sliding it into his pocket. Kendall watched him pull his hands up to the back of his head and sigh before walking off looking distressed and upset.

The blonde cursed under his breath, kicking the white plastic table that accompanied the chair in fury. He stared up at the sky, studying the few stars that were in the night sky. The sparkles in the sky stood stationary, not granting him what he wanted. His mind drifted to a time back home when he was younger.

It was just Logan and himself standing up in the large tree house Logan's dad built a few years before. The best friends were practically hanging out the window as a shooting star crossed the Minnesota night. He remembered his wish exactly.

"To be loved" He repeated with a sigh.

He blamed it on his father, who left soon after Katie was born. He supposed infidelity was an inherited trait. As much as he loved Logan, he hated what he did to Jo. Although, if it meant having Logan in the end, he found it worth it.

"She knows."

Kendall turned around, tears swimming in his green eyes.

"Don't you see that I, I, I don't care about what Camille knows? She can tell the world for all I care!" he said, tossing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I do. She's my girlfriend." Logan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She just left you, Logan." Kendall said, pointing out to where the poolside scene took place.

"I'll get her back. She always comes back. That's how we are. I always come back, then she does." he said, digging down in his pocket, making the other boy's heart sink, knowing what was in the depth of that pocket.

The silver bracelet reappeared in Logan's hand before he let it drop to the ground.

"Logan" he trailed off.

Logan shook his head in response, "I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

"So you're just ending this by throwing that damn bracelet at me? What the hell are you thinking?" Kendall asked, standing up, picking the charm bracelet up off the floor.

"I'm thinking that what happened between us was an accident. We did it once and became addicted, looking for that one hit, swearing it would be our last. Well, Kendall, I'm over it. That last hit _was _my last. I'm a strong guy. I can quit cold." he said.

"L, L, L…"

Kendall couldn't utter his name. It was caught in his throat, making him sick to his stomach.

"Logan," he breathed out heavily, "You say that, but you wanted it more and more, and nothing's an accident! There's no such thing as a coincidence! Y-You loved me and I _love _you."

"No, I don't."

As if those first words didn't hurt enough, the knife went through his chest as Logan finished his sentences.

"Camille was my _first _and she'll be my _last, _Kendall. You're my best friend and I'm not gay." he said, "I'm in love with her. I'm getting this fixed and getting a new heart put on it and fixing what happened with her."

He picked up the silver charm bracelet out of the floor with a jerky motion, glaring up at Kendall.

"Just end it!" he begged, "Please, she'll never forgive you, and if she does, she won't trust you! You won't worry about this with me. Being with me would be like breathing, easy."

"I don't want _easy. _I want what I want and I want what's right." Logan spat, "Let it go, nothing is going to change."

"_Nothing_?" Kendall sighed, a deep frown crossing his face.

"Nothing" Logan repeated sternly before walking back out of the room.

Kendall fell over on the bed in sobs. He simply couldn't believe this happened. All along Logan had been lying about everything from his virtue to worst of them all, loving him.

That's all he wanted after all, love.

To love someone, and to be loved in return.

Kendall left that wish where Camille left her heart that night, in the cabana by the pool to rot, leaving all three of them alone.

**- Did anyone get the twist? Tell me what you think it was? I promise it's not as obvious as the Kendall thing, well it might be, it just depends on how you look at it.-**


End file.
